Goku and Gohan Fusion Against Super Buu
by Super Saiyan 4 Goku
Summary: The whole story of Goku and Gohan together in the potara earrings!


What would it happen if Gohan had caught the potara earing in the buu saga!

Goku: hey Gohan catch this and put it in your left ear!  
Gohan: ugghh? Ok got it..  
Then goku throws the earing, but this time gohan catches it!  
Gohan: Alright dad! Got it...so in my left ear...  
Goku: Yes! put it on c'mon!  
Super Buu: What! No! Thats cheating!...you cant fuse!  
Suddenly Goku and Gohan start shining...then both bodies slam into each other to form what is called..  
Gokan...(Few moments later) the light disappears and a guy dressed like Goku... But with different hair says...  
Gokan: Alright!...this is far stronger then I thought I would be... I could get used to this...hmmm...lets see...few kicks here...fwaahhhhh pfff pfff pfff ha!...hmm that was a record right there...now lets see...Hey! Buu can you launch a big kamekameha to my body...just to see how strong i've become...hahahah!  
Super Buu: How dare you make fun of me! You have no right! Gwaahhhhhh!  
Gokan: Hmmmm? what is happening to him...hmmm? Ohhh! I know!  
Super Mazenko Kamekameha!...HERE I GO! HAAAAAAA!  
Super Buu: What? impossible! No! It cant be!...Gaaaahhhhhh...Aghhhhhrrrrr!  
Gokan's Super Mazenko Kamekameha stays still...but gokan didnt know why...well Buu was holding from hitting him...  
Gokan: What? hmmmm I seee...here try this you pink head! Mazenko! Gahhhh!  
Super Buu: AHHHHHHRGGGGGHHHH! Here take this!(TCSHHHH!)  
right when Gokan thought he would win...buu kicks the energy away from him...going straight to Gokan...  
Gokan: What? impossible...that was way more energy than I could handle...but why? GAHHHH!  
Gotta hold on to it! GRRRRHHHH!AHHHHHHGGGRRRRR!  
Suddenly Gokan goes super!  
Gokan: AAAAHHHHHHGGGRR!  
Super Gokan: Hmmmm...I guess i've been playing around too much...here I go...  
Super Gokan punches the big ball of energy and strikes Buu in his upper body..leaving him with only his legs...  
Super Buu: AHHHHHHGGG!  
Meanwhile...Vegeta arrived to Earth...feeling that big power level...he went to the battle field to see what happen...He found himself with Super Gokan...  
Super Gokan: Vegeta?  
Vegeta: Goku? wait no! Gohan?...wait those earrings?...Are you a Fusion?  
Super Gokan: Ahhh? Yeah...call me gokan..yeah!..call me Gokan!  
Vegeta: But how? how did you guys fuse? that power? did those earrings are the cause of this fusion?  
Super Gokan: Well yeah...you see...i went to the other world to get this earrings...and the kais told me that if you put one earring in the opposite ear with someone..the earring will fuse you guys...and it'll make you even stronger than before...  
Vegeta: Enough with the chit chat! Now tell me what happened to buu?  
Super Gokan: Now that you mention it...i dont see it anywhere...wait I see it...AHHHGGG!  
Vegeta get away from there!  
As Vegeta realized that part of buu was behind him...he knew he would become part of him...well Vegeta was being absorbed by buu!  
Super Gokan: Vegeta! No! How could I let this happened! No!  
Vegeta: What is this? is all over me? gaaahhh!  
Super Gokan: Hold on Vegeta! Dont give up!  
But when Gokan waqs about to do something it was too late...  
Vegeta: aghhhrrrr!...  
Then Buu absorbed Vegeta...  
Super Buu: Yeah come to papa! Thats it...gaaaahhhhhrrrrrr!  
Super Buu: Hmmm...this power is even stronger than you!  
Super Gokan: What? I was about to win this...i should've killed when I had the chance! now its too late...  
Super Buu: you better watch out...(teletranspotation) TCSHHH!  
Super Gokan: What? where is he!(Fast kick) ahhhhh!  
Super Gokan: how did he? Gaaahhhh! ahhhhh! ugghhhh!  
Super Buu: Now you see my true power...and i'm not even trying...hehehehe  
Super Gokan: hmmmm maybe I could kill you after all...the fusion made me stronger put Goku could go all the way to Super Saying 3 and Gohan could go to Super Saying 2...which I think lets me go to Super Saying 2...leaving me at an advantage!(Gokan Thought)  
Super Buu: Hmmm you got nothing to say huh? am I too strong for you? huh? well I dont care..i'm going to kill you whether you like it or not!  
Super Gokan: Here I go! AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!  
Super Buu stops from attacking Gokan...and Gokan power starts raising and overflowing!  
Super Buu: what? you're still not done with powering? I wont let you do that! GAHHHRRRGGGHHH!  
Super Gokan: Yes! Its working! HAAAAAA!(Shiny light with sparkles))  
SS2 Gokan: Hmmm the power is far greater now...maybe I could kill you at once...but if I kill you I would kill Vegeta...but Vegeta is dead already so..if he dies again...he would disappear...hmmm not good!  
Hmmm why dont you absorb me too...huh?  
Super Buu: what? No!...well now that you ask...then yes!  
Buu starts absorbing Gokan...once Gokan is in the body he gets all of his friends...including the fat Majin Buu!  
Super Buu: what? what do you think you're doing in there?  
SS2 Gokan: hmmmm this place is nasty as hell!  
KAMEKAMEKAMEKAMEKAMEHAAAAAAA!  
Super Buu's stomach blows and Gokan manages to get out of his body!  
Super Buu: What is happening to me...no!  
SS2 Gokan: hmmm I;m not taking chances this time...i almost die right now...Super Mazenko Kamekamehaaaaa!  
Super Buu Disappears as the Energy attack strikes him!  
Super Buu: Noo!

Gokan and the others lived in peace...but Uub never existed because goku never wished for him to incarnate...neither did Vegito because Vegeta never fused with Goku...because of the fusion...Gokan managed to defeat any threat..including the Dragons in the GT saga...well Gokan managed to go to Super Saying 3 and he also managed to transform into a giant golden ape..giving him the power of a Super Saying 4...They later gathered the dragon balls once again...and wish Goku and Gohan to be in different bodies once again...After they wished goku and gohan to be in different bodies...gohan was a super saying 3 and Goku was a super saying 4...because of the training that they did in the fusion..they got stronger...Vegeta was no longer a match for Goku and Gohan...END!


End file.
